This invention relates to the para-methylacetophenone dimethylacetal having the structure: ##STR2## and organoleptic uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles and perfumed polymers.
Chemical compounds which can provide sweet, animalic, musky and licorice aromas with floral, basil and ylang topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery and in the art of detergent manufacture and fabric softener manufacture. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrance nuances are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will aid in replacing, enhancing or augmenting the essential fragrance notes provided by natural musks, basil and ylang. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Phenyl substituted acetals are known to be useful in the art of perfumery, for example, the phenyl alkenyl acetals of U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,237 issued Nov. 25, 1975.
The dimethyl ketal of acetophenone having the structure: ##STR3## is a known compound produced according to the reaction: ##STR4## according to Taylor, et al, Synthesis (7), 467, (1977), abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Volume 87, No. 133229z.
The para-methylacetophenone dimethylacetal of my invention having the structure: ##STR5## has unobvious, unexpected and advantageous organoleptic properties when compared with the organoleptic properties of the compound having the structure: ##STR6##